Out in the open
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: What happens everyone knows about Joey&Lauren. The ups and downs of Lauren & Joey trying to have a relationship out in the open. Set after the 17/1/13 episode, Lauren still has Kirsty's key.
1. Chapter 1

Joey was drinking coffee in the cafe. Thankfully it was Lucy's day off so he didn't have to cope with her glares, and he was tucked away in the corner so hopefully that meant he wouldn't get questioned by any family members about Lauren. He just wasn't in the mood for people to judge them and give their opinions, but then he was surprised at Alice's reaction.

Clang. A key fell on to the table in front of him when he realised someone was stood next to him. He must have spaced out. Abi was stood there. Wait, Abi? He picked up the key and held it towards her, looking at her questionly.

"Lauren. Room at the top of the stairs on the left. Kim's Palace. At 2. She says be there or be lame, but she was joking I think" Abi looked puzzled. "I can never really tell with her to be honest". Joey laughed, sounded like his girlfriend was back to be her usual snarky self, inside of hiding away. He might go see her now, spend the day with her, seeing as he's not working until tonight.

"But don't go find her before then." Joey looked up in surprise, that she knew what he was thinking. "She said, and I quote, go spend time with Alice or do whatever guys do when they have free time and their girlfriends are busy" Abi shrugged. "I think she's planning on sleeping off her hangover and then going to buy her college stuff this morning" "She's going back to college. Wait, hangover? She was drinking again?"

"Erm..." "Don't lie for her Abi." "Yeah but she's fine, I swear. She wasn't even that drunk, compared to what she has been". "Not the point. Thanks for the key and info Abs". "Kay, don't be too mad at her, kay? She loves you". Joey looked up in surprise. "She is my sister; we do tell each other things Joey. I'm happy if she's happy." "Thanks Abi, funny enough Alice said something similar." "I think this is the point I'm supposed to threaten you not to hurt her or whatever but I'm not very good at that sort of thing" Abi shrugged whilst Joey laughed, "but I'm sure if you break her heart again, she'd like punch you in the throat or something" "Haha thanks, wait you know? About before?" Joey hadn't realised Lauren had told anyone about them splitting up due to his Dad. "Again, sisters. We talk. Got to go, exam in an hour. See you." "Yeah, see you. Luck!"

Joey pulled out his phone.

*Text message to Lauren* Morning babe. So many things I want to say to you, you never fail to surprise me, we do need to talk though baby. Good job a key magically appeared in front of me this morning. x

*Text message to Joey* Morning lover. Surprise in a good way I hope? We can talk later though, there are things I'd rather be doing in a hotel room, but if you wanna talk, we can talk. Thanks for reminding me I need to text Abs, to see thank you. X.

*Text message to Lauren*. Are you trying to make this hard? We do have to talk about everything at some point beautiful. How's the head this morning? X

*Text message to Joey* I'm not trying to make anything hard babe, well maybe if something was hard, we could have fun buuuuuut you want to talk. And talk we shall then. Urgh. Guessing my sister's a tattle-tail. I'll be having words with her x

*Text message to Lauren* Jesus Christ woman, warn me before you send a text like that. We could do both? Don't blame Abi. And you didn't answer my question x

*Text message to Joey* Oops? No, it's fine babe. I thought we could have some fun & chill a bit, but this is me trying to make it up to you for being a cow and avoiding the World, and you want to talk. So we'll talk. It's fine. And Abi's supposed to be on my side, not telling tales about me. And you want me to answer honestly? X

*Text message to Lauren* I just want to be with you Lauren, and for you not to push me away. This is why we need to talk. You're making me feel bad for wanting to talk to you, instead of having sex with you. Most girls want it that way; Lucy was always nagging at me to talk to her more. Abi is on your side, and so am I. We all are. We just don't want you drinking Lauren, and you know that. And yes, obviously. I always want you to be honest with me. I love you, you muppet. X

*Text message to Joey* did you seriously just compare me to other girls, tell me you love me & call my names all in one text? You're an arse.

*Text message to Joey* Well to be honest, Team Lauren currently suck.

*Text message to Joey* and I'm fine. Headache, that's it. Kirsty looked after me. X"

*Text message to Lauren* Finished ranting at me baby?

*Text message to Joey* Screw you.

*Text message to Lauren* Can I come and find you please? Having this conversation via text message is stupid. X

*Text message to Joey* Do what you want. Don't care.

Joey sighed. She may deny it but she can be such a drama queen, she takes everything like a personal insult. "Trouble in paradise already?" Jack said, sliding in across the booth from Joey.

"Look Uncle Jack, I don't want an argument with you over Lauren."

"You won't get one"

"What?"

"Spoke to Max. And Abs. She's happy. You seem to be. Whilst I need to get use to the fact, I ain't going to kick off over it." Joey was relieved, he'd realised them 'coming out' and everyone knowing would be difficult, just not this difficult.

"Now, what's up with your face? You managed to piss of Lady Branning already?"

"Yeah I think so. I don't know. I'm not really sure what I've done to be honest" Joey said, totally baffled by their texts "and Lady Branning?"

"Inside joke. You'll have to ask Lauren about it, then come and ask me and I'll tell you what really happened" Both Branning men laughed. "Seriously, what's up? And if you seriously have no idea, just apologise anyway. Never fails." Joey cracked a grin before deciding to use Jack's knowledge of Lauren to his advantage. "You know Lauren well right?"

"I'd say so. Always been closer to Lauren than Abi to be honest, although I love them and Oscar the same, you get me?" Jack said with a laugh, "And she's always clashed with Max, so Uncle Jack fixes it. Why? Want my help?"

"Maybe. Just we were texting. And she just 180'd on me. I don't know what I said." Joey passed his phone to Jack "Wait are these safe to read? I don't want to see any half-naked pictures of my niece, or you for that matter."

Joey grinned "No they are pretty safe, this time." he laughed seeing the expression on Jack's face.

Jack read through the texts "Oh you total prat."

"Wait, what?" Joey wanted advice, not someone to just agree with her. Would anyone like to actually tell him where he messed up this time.

"Hold on" Jack pulled up Joey's contacts and scrolled down to Lauren's name, pushed call and put her on loud speaker.

Lauren's voice came though "What?"

"Now Lady Branning, is that anyway to talk to your favourite Uncle?" Jack said with laughter evident in his voice.

"Uncle Jack! Wait," they could hear Lauren shuffling around "yeah this is def Joey's phone. Why have you got his phone? You better not have hit him!"

"Me? Why on Earth would I hit my handsome nephew? Violence is never the answer Lauren, you know that." Joey smiled; he'd never really seen or heard Jack and Lauren interact. He'd spend a lot of time with them both, just never together. He had a feeling that was going to change.

"Yeah, yeah. If you are pissed with someone, you don't punch them. You call Uncle Jack, and he'll do it instead. Pretty sure you told me that. And you still didn't answer my question."

"I borrowed his phone. Mine ran out of battery. Back to the topic, or you run them over. I heard that works too" Jack said laughing at his stroppy niece, and smirking once he realised Joey knew the story too but held his finger to his lip so Lauren didn't know Joey was with Jack.

"Whatever. He's still alive. What more do you want." Lauren bit back.

"Well someone's grumpy today bub. You hung-over or pissed at Joey or both?"

"Hmm. Today Jack Branning, I pick option D, The World sucks." Lauren did sound down, and Joey felt uncomfortable hearing her speak to Jack with no idea he was there too.

"Oooh I love this game. Scale of one to ten how hung-over are you? How pissed are you at Joey? Other things bothering you?" Jack said with a more serious tone in his voice.

"This is stupid. 3. 5. 7. How are you today Uncle Jack?" Lauren may have sounded grumpy, but Joey knew full well if she didn't want to answer Jack's questions, she'd have just hung up the phone.

"Well. Shall I help you out Lady Branning?" Jack was back to teasing now he had the answers he wanted. Lauren didn't reply.

"Okay. Firstly go down a bottle of water and have a shower stinky girl" they heard Lauren laugh. "Second, you are going to come find me at the gym, and I'm going to give you some money for you to go shopping" Lauren interrupted and told him Max had replaced the money she spent on booze so she had money to go buy college stuff. "College stuff? Booooooring. On a serious note. Go buy it, you're a clever girl Lauren, don't waste your talent" Jack was more serious now, and Joey heard Lauren hmmm'd down the phone. "On a less serious note, I know you Lady Branning, shoes always make you feel better." Lauren laughed "Go meet up with Abi after her exam, shop and discuss your boyfriend issues with her, I ain't dealing with that" Jack said with a laugh.

"Thanks Uncle Jack." Lauren seemed happier. "Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you do need to talk to your boyfriend though. And want me to talk to your mum."

Joey raised an eyebrow; he didn't know Tanya was an issue.

"I know. And wait, how'd you about my mum?" Lauren questioned.

"I know you. It was bound to be either your Mum or Dad wasn't it" he replied, worried about the effect their arguments would be having on his niece.

Laughter came down the phone line "Yeah it's always them. Kirsty looked after me last night"

"She did?" Jack and Joey exchanged looks, neither of them knew that and neither thought it was a good thing.

"Yeah. She helped me sober up, and talked a bit. She seemed to get it", they heard movement through the phone line, and "I hate being stared at. Always makes me feel like the Devil or something. Haven't been stared at this much, since Bradley died"

"Yeah?" Jack didn't really know what to say, so he and Joey just watched each other's reactions and listened.

"She seemed to get it. I don't know. Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. At least she doesn't just ignore it, have a go at me or stare"

"Lauren..." Both guys said at once.

"Should have guessed you'd both be there really shouldn't I?"

"Well, yeah it was obvious to be honest."

"Uncle Jack!" Both Lauren and Joey said at the same time.

"Okay. You know I told you I'd need some time to used to this?" Joey nodded "Yeah, good. Cause that *changes his voice* 'Uncle Jack' *speaks normally* yeah, that's weird."

"Wait, you're okay with us? Like Joey and me" Lauren interrupted.

"Lauren are you happy? I don't mean right now, Joseph has been a very stupid boy, haven't you?"

Jack stared at Joey "Umm yes."

"But other than him being stupid, he makes you happy?"

Lauren sighed "Yeah, he does."

"Then I'll be fine with it. Now you get ready and come meet me in the cafe so I can give you some money, and I'll spend the day with young Joey here and teach him about the mood swings of Lady Branning." Joey and Jack laughed.

"Lauren?" Jack asked, seeing as she hadn't replied.

"Sorry, I was drawing. um okay. Yeah. Thanks Uncle Jack"

"You're welcome. Now Joey, is there anything you'd like to say to Lauren before we hang up and let her get ready?" Jack made a begging gesture with his hand and mouthed sorry.

"Yeah. Baby, I'm sorry. I don't fully get what I've done" Jack shook his head at him, and mouthed sorry again, "But if it's upset you, then I hate that. I'm so sorry babe. And hopefully I'll still see you at 2. I love you."

They heard nothing then a quiet "Okay. I love you too, even though you're an idiot." She then hung-up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen Lauren since the pub?" Jack questioned

"Briefly." Jack pulled a face, "Hey. Don't blame me. I tried. Calls, text, even went round there. She wanted to hide away."

"And you just let her?" "Well, yeah. What was I supposed to do? Drag her out of the house kicking and screaming?"

"I don't know Joey" Jack shrugged "Shouldn't have let her wallow though. You may have left her alone, but I bet Dot, Cora and the rest all have managed to find her to give her their opinion"

Joey stayed silent "and Joey? She might act like nothing in the world bothers her" Joey nodded "But, people's opinions? They bother her. She does care. She's not made of stone."

"I know. I know. Yet another thing I messed up on the yeah?" he sighed.

"Not messed up, just could have acted different. You'll learn." He said with a smirk "I thought you were supposed to be good with the ladies?!" they both laughed.

"I am! I've just never really done the whole relationship thing" Jack nodded.

"You didn't exactly pick the easiest of girls to have a relationship with either, even ignoring the cousin aspect. You sure she's worth it? He said, raising an eyebrow.

Obviously he thought his niece was worth it, and deserved the best. But he wanted to hear Joey's answer.

He scoffed "Of course she is. She's well ... Lauren. She's worth it, she is." Jack laughed "brilliant way to describe her there, Joey. Now go order us some coffees whilst I read over your texts, & work out how you are going to fix it as you, my boy, still have no idea what you said"

Joey laughed, still confused, but stood up and went over to order two black coffees. He looked around, and smiled when he realised his Uncle Jack was legit writing him a list of where he went wrong. Marie said she'd bring them over so Joey walked back over to the table.

"Right. We're going to have two chats I think. One, man-to-man, an uncle sharing his wisdom with his nephew, yeah? How to win her back around when you mess up. Whilst ignoring the fact said girl you need to fix things with, well she's my niece"

He pulled a face. "Then if you want, I'll talk to you as Joey, Lauren's boyfriend. A guy wanting to know more about well, what makes Lauren, Lauren."

"Sounds great, Uncle Jack. Seriously. Thank you." Jack shakes his head, it's for family. You do anything you can to help family. The door opens, Lauren's finally arrived, she goes to order a coffee to take away whilst texting on her phone.

Lauren chuckled to herself as she ordered her coffee, she could feel Joey's gaze on her. She'd remembered a random conversation she had with him where he mentioned how good he thought she'd looked at her mum's hen-night. It's not her fault she decided to wear that outfit one day he was being an idiot, was it? She turned and caught him staring, and smirked.

Joey – damn. Damn. Damn. She looked hot. Tight top, leather jacket, tiny shorts, tights and boots. Damn. She didn't even look that hung-over either. He had a feeling she's worn this on purpose. He ran his gaze over her, again. When she catches his eye, and smirks, he knows she did.

Jack – Damn, his niece has skills. Joey's going to be playing with fire. Round 1 to Lauren he thinks.

She walked over to their table "Hand over the money then Uncle Jack" she said with a playful grin, he laughed at her "You are totally singing that shopping, shopping, shopping song you & Abs made up in your head aren't you?"

Jack pulled out his wallet before saying "Actually Lady Branning, I've just got to nip to the gym, get you some more spending more" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes but sat down in his place as he stood up. "She's got expensive tastes this one, Joey. You've been warned" Joey laughed, Lauren rolled her eyes again as Jack left. She sat there, picking at her nails totally blanking him.

He sighed, got up and moved round to her side of the table. Two people weren't really meant to fit in the booths, so it was a tight fit, not that he minded. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him warily, wondering what he was up to.

"How am I supposed to apologise properly from all the way over there?" he said, she half-smiled before gesturing with her hand for him to continue talking.

"I need to apologise, I hate making you upset." He leaned in and kissed her forehead,

"So this is me asking for you to forgive me" he kissed her cheek "I'm sorry for messing up baby" he kissed the corner of her mouth, and she smiled.

"And I can't actually remember the rest of what I wanted to say, because you distracted me" he said as he kissed her jaw line. She scoffed "I distracted you?"

"Because you're so beautiful"

"You're a sappy idiot" she said with a laugh

"But you love me anyway" he said with a smile.

"Hmm I guess" she said smirked back at him, the gap between their mouths getting closer.

"And I love you" he said, which made her smile.

"You're still an idiot though" she said, always wanting the last word.

"I know, I know. But we're gonna be okay yeah?" he said. He knew he'd still have to work out exactly what he still that upset her and fixed up, but he didn't want her to still be hurt over whatever it was.

"We will be" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. If you want this to work," she paused and he nodded "and I want this to work. Then we'll just have to make it work then, won't we." He leaned in to kiss her properly, and felt her smile into it.

"Eh-hem. I know I said I was fine with this" waving his hands at the two of them "but I do not want to see that" Lauren just laughed at his disgusted face and held her hand out for money whilst pouting & batting her eyelashes.

"See Joey, this. This is how Lauren gets what she wants" Jack said groaning but pulled money out of his jacket, like promised. Joey laughed whilst Lauren huffed "Nuh-uh. I'd use different tactics on Joey, wouldn't I babe" she said turning to Joey with a sexy smirk on her face, he just nodded, couldn't come up with a response to that. She'd caught him off guard; he still wasn't fully used to them being like this, openly. It was somewhat weird.

Jack passed Lauren the cash "Wait, Uncle Jack. I can't take this much." Lauren protested. He'd given her roughly £400. "Of course you can. Text Abi to meet up with her after her exam, go spoil yourselves" he said to his niece with a smile. "And discuss your boy issues with her. I don't wanna hear it" he still with a laugh as Lauren flung herself over the table to hug him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" she sang-spoke and she pocketed the money. "See typical girl." Jack said to Joey, as they both laughed. She grinned at him, before brushing against Joey's groin, as she shimmied over his lap to get out of the booth. He let out a groan, as Jack pulled a face and Lauren just laughed. She leaned in to kiss him, ignoring Jack's eww's and just as it was getting headed, and she pulled away.

"Have fun without me, with Uncle Jack babes. See you at 2. Don't be late. Be good, and I may just text you pictures of my new clothes, ooh and underwear. Wait, or shoes." she said with a grin, happy to be getting away from the Square, one arm hugging Jack before bouncing off, pulling out her phone to text Abi as she went.

What a tease, Joey thought. Wait, did she just say pictures. God, he groaned. She was actually trying to kill him.

Jack laughed at his discomfort. He wasn't fully comfortable with the idea of them together yet, but now having spent time with them, he could see it was real. Maybe if the rest of the family spent some time with the two together, they'd slowly come around to the idea.

"She's beating you by a landslide Joey". Joey raised an eyebrow "The outfit for your benefit?" Joey smirked.

"I guess you gain a point for winning her around enough to suck face" they both laughed

"Her little shimmy over you though?" Joey groaned.

He'd never been this into another girl, like ever. He couldn't even touch Lucy properly the night he tried to show Lauren he was over her. It just wasn't the same. "'Another point to her. That kiss?" Joey smirked, that was hot.

"Another. Teasing about pictures?" Joey groaned again. "She's besting you my boy. You need to step it up."

They shared a laugh before Jack goes to get them more coffee and some food and Joey pulls out his phone.

*Text message to Lauren* you're a tease, young lady. Looking forward to seeing you at 2. Have fun shopping x.

*Text message to Joey* Pft, me a tease? Never. Looking forward to our chat too babe ;) And I will x

His phone vibed again quickly *Text message to Joey* Oh and by the way, for future outfit shopping reference, what did you think of my outfit today? ;) x

She was a minx. A total minx. Out to get him. His phone vibed again.

*text message to Joey* If you don't remember my outfit, that's fine. I can send you a picture if your memory needs refreshing. Xx.

He groaned. Pure evil.

*Text message to Lauren* I think I can remember but a picture would make my memory even clearer. Thanks for looking out for me baby. X


End file.
